The present invention relates to hair accessories, and more particularly to such an accessory that comprises a claw-type hair clip combined in a novel and unique manner with strip sections of artificial hair to form an unusually attractive fashion accessory.
My co-pending applications disclose hair accessories in which strip sections of artificial hair are secured at one end to interior walls of claw-type hair clips, with the hair, in braided or strand form, being directed to the exterior of the clip through spaces between tines, end openings in the clip, and/or from the back or hinge area of the clip, and allowed to fall away from the clip. The clip itself is largely visible when worn.
In the accessory device of the present invention strip sections hair are secured to the body of the clip, either inside or outside of the clip body, and the strands of hair are led from the area of the tines, over the outer body and gripping elements of the clip, and are convergently gathered. In one embodiment, the hair strands are gathered in a region spaced away from the clip, typically relatively near the gripping elements thereof. In another embodiment, the hair strands are convergently gathered around the body of the clip, in a necked-down region thereof adjacent the gripping elements.
The device of the invention can be inexpensively manufactured for readily available components, and provides an unusually attractive fashion adornment.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof and to the accompanying drawings.